Spirits and Humans Alike
by Togabito Gaara
Summary: A story involving Natsume Takashi's journey in realizing just how similar spirits and humans are. Hopefully, creatively depicted to be as heartwarming and tear-jerky as Midorikawa-sensei's work. Very minor spoiler warning! One shot story. Thank you for reading my story! Fuji is a made up character!


**Author's Note: Hello everyone! It's been a long time since I've been here. I've managed to write another story so hope you guys like it! As always, any reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you so much for taking your time to read my story! And much thanks to all the followers! It's a great honor!**

 **Spoiler warning: A very minor one but just in case, I suggest you read the actual work before reading this.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Natsume Yuujinchou** © **Yuki Midorikawa**

Ever since I was little, I've had the ability to see things known as spirits. I always thought nothing ever good came out of having such powers. However, slowly I've been reconsidering those thoughts by the day.

"What's wrong, Touko-san?" Takashi asked finding his caregiver staring at a mirror with a worrisome look to her face.

"Ah, Takashi-kun. Silly me. I started to become more and more self conscious of these winkles on my face. I, too, am getting old, aren't I? But I suppose it can't be helped." She smiled and lightly chuckled in embarrassment as she rubbed her own cheeks.

The boy gently smiled and spoke his genuine thoughts. "I don't think you need to worry about anything, Touko-san."

She cheerfully smiled clasping her hands together. "You think so, Takashi-kun?"

"You look pretty just the way you are." He added.

"My, you're getting too good with flattering me. But if you really think so then I won't worry." Touko confidently smiled at herself in the mirror and walked towards her adopted son. "Thank you, dear. Well, I'll be heading to the store to pick up some groceries. I'll work extra hard with my special shrimp au gratin tonight so look forward to it, ok? I'm sure Nyankichi-kun would enjoy it as well." She reassured him.

Takashi lightly chuckled and simply answered with a 'yes, mam'. Seeing her off at the front door, he went to go upstairs when he sees his feline guardian peering from the top step. "Heeey, Natsumeeee~~ Did I just hear her say au gratin~~? Shrimp au graaaatin~~~~~~" Nyanko-sensei danced to the good news.

"Nyanko-sensei, if you don't be careful you'll-" And as soon as Takashi spoke those words, the clumsy spirit lost his footing and tumbled right into his arms with a loud yell.

"Geez, be more careful, Sensei. If you break the stairs, I won't know what to say to Touko-san." He petted the cat behind his ear.

"Whaaaaat~? You're more… worried about the stairs instead…. of… Hmmm~ Nya~~~~n." The cat nuzzled into Takashi's hand, forgetting what he was even ranting about a second ago.

Making his way up the wooden stairs, Takashi slowly began to slide open the shoji doors when he sees a troubled looking young man in deep thought, sitting in the middle of his room. He froze by the door baffled to see a stranger in his room when he didn't notice anyone entering the front entrance nor walk up the stairs. "Hey, Sensei… is that a…" Takashi began unsure what to assume when Nyanko calmly answers. "Hmm.. he's a spirit and a fairly powerful one at that. No small fry could break through the barrier I've placed over this house. However…" The feline narrowed his eyes. "He's got some nerve entering my territory as he pleases! I'll eat-GAAAH!" Takashi quickly knocked him in the head with his infamous fist of justice when the spirit looked their way startled by the loud noise. "Natsume-dono?" His soft voice called to the boy.

Fully opening the door, Takashi warmly smiled and entered with Nyanko half passed out in his arms. An X bandage promptly marked on his head where he had been hit. "Ah, I'm sorry we startled you." He apologized.

"Oh, no it's quite all right. I'm sorry for not realizing you were there sooner. My mind has been off lately." The spirit sadly explained.

Their guest was a handsome young man dressed in a traditional Japanese kimono for men and his hair pale white though neatly tied up like any honorable samurai. "Natsume-dono, I've come to ask a favor of you." He desperately began.

Giving the spirit an uneasy look, seeing as he didn't seem like he came to retrieve his name, Takashi hesitantly replied while sitting down onto the tatami floor besides him. "Ah… I won't promise anything but I'll hear you out."

A grateful smile on his face, the spirit immediately began to speak of his business. "You see, I was in search of someone, whom I haven't had contact with in the longest time. She was always a cheerful spirit and the times that I would spend with her were my happiest moments. However, I come to hear that she has now turned into an evil spirit only seeking the faces of beautiful women to place over her own. I've searched many years and when I've finally found her, she would not lend me an ear." He sadly dropped his head and closed his eyes. "All I want is my Fuji back by my side." He quietly wept. "Please Natsume-dono, you must help me get her back to the way she was. I don't want her to cause any more trouble."

After hearing such a tale, Takashi felt it was hard to refuse especially if it involved the harming of innocent people. Nyanko-sensei huffed as he propped himself up with a paw to his cheek. "It's none of our concern, Natsume. Decline it. There's no need for you to get involved in something that has no benefit to you." He spoke coldly, knowing well that he would be forced to help out if Natsume agreed.

"But Sensei, if Fuji is going around attacking innocent women then we have to do something." Takashi replied with a concern heard in his voice.

"WE~? HEH, this is all you. I refuse. I rather spend my afternoon taking a nap in my nice~ comfy~ pillow~ Right. Here." He patted his paw onto his beloved green pillow, nuzzling it. "Besides…" His voice grew a little more serious. "Why does a spirit like you need help from Natsume of all people? You should be powerful enough to be able to handle things yourself." Nyanko pointed out with suspicion.

The spirit grew silent and began to laugh. "Ah… that's right… I don't really need _his_ assistance… I need the Yuujin Cho! Now give it to _me_!" He exclaimed and lunged for the boy. The feline quickly got to his feet and in a poof, changed into his true form and opened his mouth. Madara deeply growled. "Grrr You!" As the beast's teeth clamped around its torso, the spirit cried in agony as he begged to be released, feeling his energy being sucked by Madara.

"Sensei!" Takashi yelled. Knowing him well enough by now, Madara heavily sighed and slowly opened his mouth to release the spirit who had now shrunk quite a bit; from man-sized to now fitting in the palm of one's hand. "Are you all right?" Takashi ran to the spirit's side as he scoops him up into his hands. Madara reverted back to his fortune cat form and returned to his pillow. "Hmph, you're still a softie as ever, you fool! Though I've sucked enough energy from him that he shouldn't be able to pull anything in that form. Consider yourself lucky. He tasted good too." The cat mumbled as he went to fluff his pillow again, circling it once and comfortably curling up onto it.

The spirit simply stared up with a glazed-look to his eyes as he saw Takashi's worrisome face before closing them, wondering precisely… why? Why did he look so worried? He just tried to eat him in order to steal his Yuujin Cho. Why?

It wasn't until several days have past that the spirit finally regained consciousness. Slowly opening his eyes, he found himself in a customized tissue box that served as his bed and covered in warm cloth as his blanket. As the spirit sat up, Takashi, who was reading a book while lying on the tatami as well as Sensei, who was reading the newspaper, glanced up towards the box. "Hey, you're awake." The boy softly spoke as he made his way to where the spirit was placed.

"Where am I?" questioned the spirit in a daze as he tried to re-orientate himself. "Natsume-dono?"

"You're still at my house. You passed out and were asleep for quite a while now. You must be hungry. I'll go get you something. Let's see… I think Touko-san bought some manjuus." Takashi explained and went to retrieve his food. Having heard the special word, Nyanko's ears perked up and quickly exclaimed. "HmHmHm! Did you say Manjuu? Get me one too! Or ten!"

"We're going to have dinner soon, Sensei. Only one, all right?" Takashi softly scolded him before heading downstairs.

The spirit glanced towards the rather cheerful cat knowing his snack is about to come and softly spoke to him. "You're Madara, aren't you?"

The feline stopped his dancing and looked right back at him. "Hm? So you know of me. You've got some nerve entering my territory knowing who I am." He thinned his eyes and spoke in a warning tone.

The spirit gave a laugh with a weary smile. "No spirit would suspect you of all spirits to be in such a form, nonetheless staying at a human's house as a subordinate."

"Who are you calling subordinate!?" Nyanko angrily tapped the floor with his paw as the hair on his back stood. He pouted and raised his head up high with pride. "Hmph, I'm Natsume's guardian and master. You've got the roles mixed up."

"His guardian and master?" The spirit questioned skeptically with another bout of laughter. "He seems to know how to put you in your place." He teased. With that, a vein popped on Nyanko's head and he sprang his round self at the spirit. "Why you!"

When Takashi returned with the said manjuus, he found the spirit and the cat fighting and placed an end to it with a fist to Nyanko's head. "Quit it! He's just recovering, Sensei!" The cat grabbed his poor little head, rubbing it. "Why just me~?" Takashi held two manjuus out for his sensei to take and within a matter of seconds the feline completely dropped what he was arguing about and happily began to eat the treats. The boy softly smiled and petted the cat on his head as he handed the other manjuu over to the spirit. "Here. Hope this helps for now and I'll bring you some dinner later." He said with a warm smile.

The spirit stared at Takashi with wonderment as he gratefully took the offering with both hands. "Thank you." He managed to mumble before eating.

Within the next few days, we learned of his name to be Mokubei and he even confessed to his real reasons for seeking the Yuujin Cho. Mokubei was a guardian of his own land where he would protect the trees that grew vastly across the field. For generations he's made sure that no harm came their way until one day an exorcist came to purify the land and sealed him away. As years passed on and the seal wore thin, he managed to let a part of himself escape, but not nearly enough to break the seal himself. Apparently, he heard of the Yuujin Cho on his passing and was going to use it to summon a strong spirit to set himself free.

He also later learned by ear that the land he once protected was now a golf course with all his trees gone except one, which was the Fuji (wisteria) tree. But even that tree was on the verge of withering. It seemed the rest of the story was true from there. Fuji had turned into an evil spirit, probably from loneliness, Sensei guessed.

Loneliness…

Another week past and Mokubei was finally back to his original size again.

"Thank you very much, Natsume-dono." Sitting on his heels and knees, the spirit gave a grateful bow of his head.

"Ah, no need to thank me, Mokubei." Takashi gave a small smile. "Besides, what are you going to do now?"

Mokubei gave a light sigh and looked down at the hands on his lap, lost to what he should do. "Well, I suppose I will try and seek someone who will be able to break the seal." He replied hopelessly. Natsume frowned a bit and after a minute of contemplating he gave a deep sigh in defeat. "All right… I'll see what I can do." Mokubei raised his head astound as he heard the little hope he was wishing for answered. "Truly, Nastume-dono? Y-You will help this Mokubei recover his body?" He hesitantly asked.

"I can't promise anything but." Takashi began to reply when he sees the spirit bowing his head as he repeatedly thanks him again and again with tears in his eyes. His feline guardian huffing in the back, Takashi simply smiled at him and pressed on. "And exactly where is your body?"

"It is located in a cave just north of here. One town over."

With the sun still high in the sky, the three set off to seek the said cave with Mokubei's guidance. Located deep within the forest, even its path and wide entrance-way were hidden by the overgrown bushes and tree branches that covered it up. The only indication that anything was there was the single thick strand of the special plaited rope with white-paper-strips peeking through the green that also spanned the entrance; something that was often used to ward off evil spirits. Weaving through the natural obstacle Mother Nature had created, Takashi and the others finally made it to the opening, heaving a sigh.

"This is some place to choose to seal away a spirit." Takashi commented as he tried to catch some air. Flattening himself on the ground in exhaustion, the cat replied with a weary tone. "They must have really not wanted… anyone to… find it…" Nyanko huffed as he finally got to his feet again. The boy deeply thought over Sensei's words as he began to head further into the cave.

 _Not want it to be found? Was it really necessary to do such a thing all to claim a piece of land?_

Mokubei couldn't help but notice Takashi's hard expression on his face. "Are you all right, Natsume-dono?" He asked in concern while following beside him.

Realizing he had been lost in his thoughts again, Takashi softly smiled and reassured the spirit. "Ah, sorry for making you worry. I'm fine, really."

Only a few minutes later did they come across a wide open area with light peeking in from above. The aged moss covering the tree roots and boulders around, in the middle was a small shrine with a fairly large vase placed inside. Astounded, Takashi admired the pure green scenery for a moment before slowly approaching the center. "This is amazing. I never would have imagined something like this to be here." He softly spoke his thoughts. The cat scampering towards the shrine, he stopped to examine the vase and glanced towards the boy. "Seems it's sealed with a very powerful spell." Carefully picking it up, Takashi studied the vase as well, which had three large white seals placed over the top of the lid. One end of a seal beginning to fade and peel, he concluded that it was because of this that Mokubei was able to free a part of himself.

"Ok, here I go." Takashi glanced towards Nyanko with a determined look to his face. With ease, he pealed off the seals and in an instant from the vase came numerous spirits sprouting out into the air like fireworks during the summer. Their long emerald green hair flowing over their flower embroidered kimono, the female looking spirits spread out their feathered wings before bowing to one in particular. Slightly bigger than the rest, the male figure also had on a solid colored kimono with his hair tied up in the samurai form. As he opened his eyes, Mokubei who stood beside Takashi slowly faded, joining with the praised figure and forming as one. Getting drawn into the illusionary world, Takashi then saw Mokubei's visions of the past. The cheerful moments where he would go around, making certain that all the trees and flowers were safe. The greedy businessmen who scouted the area and ordered the bulldozers to tear down their precious trees and crushing their beautiful plants. The exorcist that came with the businessmen to purify the land and sealed the spirits away.

"That vision. That was…" Takashi finally spoke as he stared up at Mokubei with a saddened look to his face.

"Yes, that was what happened to our home." The spirit softly confirmed. "Those humans! We must gather the other spirits and take our revenge!" Suggested one as more joined in on the rally when Mokubei raised his hand to silence them all. "No, we mustn't." He gently smiled at Takashi while some spirits whispered as others boisterously voiced their objection. "I've learned that not all humans are the same. There are some who are just as kind and caring." Mokubei reasoned as he briefly told them how he had been care for by Takashi for numerous days and how he had even set them free.

Holding their guardian's words high, it didn't take long for the other spirits to accept Mokubei's decision and gratefully thanked Takashi for his aid. "Now we must go find Fuji everyone." Mokubei announced to the other spirits, who were more than willing to find their dear companion.

"Mokubei." Takashi called to him. "Let me help you find Fuji too." The guardian spirit pressing his lips flat and with almost tears in his eyes, bowed his head to ask for his aid. The cat running out of patients transformed into his beast self and sternly commanded in his deep voice. "Geez, your level of softness is beyond me. Get on, Natsume. Let's quickly get this done and over with."

Takashi nodded and grabbed onto the fur of the white beast, saddling himself onto his back. In a matter of seconds, Madara broke through the branches of the wide entrance and dove into the sky as the other spirits quickly followed behind. Mokubei spreading his magnificent wings soared above Takashi and Madara as he spoke of the area that Fuji was last seen. Guiding their way, they land in an open field that was close to an inn. The inn was well known for catering to women, who wished to have beautiful skin and precisely the type of place that Fuji would be to seek for her potential prey. They quickly decided to split up and search for her; some to seek the inside of the building while the rest on the outskirts to cover more ground. Making sure to stay well hidden to avoid suspicion from the women lurking about, Takashi crept behind the bushes. Madara took charge of things from above as he eyed everything like a hawk.

Spotting two women conversing and walking towards the entrance to the Inn, Takashi hide behind a tree when he heard an eerie voice speaking beside his ear.

"I finally found you… Reiko…" With a startled yell, Takashi fell forward onto the ground as he looked behind him to see a dark legless spirit with two long arms and the distinct white mask on. _Fuji_. The description he had heard from Mokubei was identical to the spirit's perfectly. Getting to his feet, Takashi ran for the open field to stray it away from the women. _Reiko_. He wondered whether his late grandmother had been involved with Fuji as well as he broke through the bushes and tumbled onto the grass. Madara immediately spotting him, quickly swooped down to come to his rescue as he loudly growled his pupil's name. "Natsume!" Fuji's arms stretched out, she was about to clasp her hands around Takashi's neck when Mokubei dove from the side and swiped her to the ground as Madara landed directly in front of the boy to guard. Forcefully clawing at Mokubei's arms, Fuji demanded to be released as he tightly kept her tamed. "Fuji, please listen. It is I, Mokubei. You must remember who I am. You need not worry anymore. Everything will be all right."

Feeling a strange aura from his back pouch, Takashi took out his Yuujin Cho that was responding and glanced towards Fuji. "Could it be.." The book flapping open, he chanted. "One who would protect me, show your name!" Once it opened to the right page, he quickly tore it out and clasped it between his lips as he forcefully brought his hands together. Concentrating, Takashi exhaled with a whiff of air as the letters to the name on the paper danced off into the sky and towards its owner.

With the characters flowing into her, Fuji gradually calmed as those around were drawn into the memories of her past struggles.

 _Mokubei-sama… Will he say hello to me today?_ A spirit shyly sitting under her tree waited for her guardian to come her way.

 _Even a second with him brightens my day._ The tree spirit happily converses with Mokubei, who seemed to be having just as much fun as she.

 _Perhaps if I were more beautiful… then…_ The spirit ponders to herself on a rainy spring afternoon and decides to leave the forest.

 _You there, how do you hold such beauty? Please share me your secret._ Fuji inquires Reiko with two fists in front of her and a rather determined look to her face. Reiko smiles and makes a proposal while combing her hand through her hair. _Only if you can beat me._

 _Ouch, that hurt. You win this time but oooo~ I will find out if it's the last thing I do!_ The spirit pouted as she held her head with both hands while Reiko took the paper with her name on it with a devious smile.

 _Where… where has everyone gone?_ A deserted tree spirit sits alone in an open field where there used to be more trees.

 _Even you, Reiko?_ She finds herself alone yet again when she goes to the spot where Reiko and she often used to meet.

 _Why has everyone abandoned me? Was I not beautiful enough? Mokubei-sama…Everyone… Reiko… I'm so lonely… If only… if only that woman! Reiko! I know… I'll take her face and make it my own! Then.. then surely…_ The sad spirit with her hands covering her face, her green locks and limbs begin to wither and darken as the loneliness consumes her, turning her into a vengeful spirit.

"Fuji.." Takashi gently watched over the scene as he softly called her name. "She didn't know that…" He fell to his knees from exhaustion as Madara leaned in to allow his grand body to be used for support. "Are you all right, Natsume?" His deep voice asked concerned of the boy. Petting his nose, Takashi reassured him that he was all right. "Yeah, thanks, Sensei."

The spirit shedding her darkness, Fuji and Mokubei though faded happily held each other as they glanced towards the boy and his beast. "Natsume-dono… thank you so much for everything. Thank you…"

Takashi smiled as he watched the two disappear as sparkling particles floated high into the sky.

"Goodness, the things you get involved in." Madara huffed a sigh and then ordered. "Get on. We're going home, Natsume."

"Yeah." The boy grabbed onto the beast's fur and jumped onto his back as they too headed home to their loved ones.

"Ah, Takashi-kun, you forgot your lunch and scarf." Touko hurried to the front door before the boy left the house.

 _How she always reassures me that I'm part of the family…_

"Thank you, Touko-san."

"It's getting pretty chilly so make sure you're nice and bundled, ok? I wouldn't want you to catch a cold." She wrapped the warm scarf around his neck and tidied him with a smile. "Ok. All set, ufu. Have a good day. Nyankichi-kun, you too."

 _How loved I really am here._

"I will. I'll be back." Takashi gratefully nodded his head and left out the door with the cat quickly following him behind with a cheerful meow.

"Hey, Sensei.." The boy spoke in deep thought.

"Hmm?"

"I bet all Fuji wanted was someone to reassure her."

"What brought that up all of a sudden?" The cat lazily asked back with a yawn.

"Ah, it's nothing." Takashi smiled and thought further when he spots Benio powdering her nose in the shadows as she glanced their way. Coming out behind the tree after she was done, she happily greeted the two as she picks up the feline with a swoop of her arm. "Good morning~ Natsume." Pulling the cat's cheeks wide, she began to smother him. "Good morning~ Madara-sama. Come now. Come out of that ridiculous ugly round pig of a body and show me your magnificent self~"

Her attempted flirting only aggravating the cat more, Nyanko quickly began to squirm in her arms in order to get at her. "Who are you calling an ugly round pig!?" He angrily fought back.

Takashi laughing, he tried to help Benio out a little with a word of encouragement. "Sensei, just change for her or she won't let you go."

"Hmph." The cat pridefully pouts and continued to attempt to slip out of her arms when Takashi sighed and infamously offered him a deal.

"I'll buy you some Nanatsuya's dango later if you do."

And in an instant, the spirit transformed into his elegant white beast self and walked along side the boy as Benio happily rode his back admiring every aspect of him. Seeing the tint of pink on the butterfly woman's cheeks, Takashi warmly smiled at her and then up at the sky.

 _That's right. Everyone needs reassurance every once in a while, spirits and humans alike._


End file.
